This Is Their Christmas
by TheCaptianMorgan
Summary: As snow falls around Camp, and campers begin bask in the Christmas spirit, Eli and Cynthia are determined to make their first Christmas together a memorable one.


**Title:** This Is Their Christmas  
><strong>Author:<strong> MorganLaFye  
><strong>BetaBunny-Handler:** none  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Eli and Cynthia  
><strong>Disclaim Here:<strong> I claim all rights Eli and this story…that's it. Cynthia belongs to a good friend of mine, and the Percy Jackson World obviously isn't mine.

_**"Hang all the mistletoe  
>I'm gonna get to know you better, yeah<br>This Christmas  
>And as we trim the tree<br>How much fun it's gonna be together, yeah, ha  
>This Christmas"<strong>_

~Eli was very nervous for the holiday this year. And if you asked him he would tell you that he had every reason to be. This would be Eli and Cynthia's fist Christmas together as a couple.~

~But as he helped her put up decorations throughout the camp, including mistletoe which got him a few bonus kisses, he decided that it wouldn't be too bad. He could use the holiday as a chance to get to know Cynthia even better. "Yes," Eli thought to himself as helped Cynthia put up the garland, "this Christmas might be fun."~

_**"Fireside is blazing bright  
>We're caroling through the night<br>And this Christmas will be  
>A very special Christmas for me, yeah<br>Ooh, hey ooh"  
><strong>_  
>~It was getting a little cold out, so Eli and Cynthia headed back into her cabin, were a warm, blazing fireplace was waiting for them. They curled up on a couch and laughed as they sang off tune Christmas carols together. Years from now, Eli would look back and realize how special this Christmas Holiday had been.~<p>

_**"Presents and cards are here  
>My world is filled with cheer and you, oh yeah<br>This Christmas"**_

~Christmas day arrived and everyone was excited about presents, Eli and Cynthia decided to unwrap their gifts together. Eli loved the way Cynthia' face glowed with happiness and excitement, she really didn't understand how beautiful she was.~

_**"And as I look around  
>Your eyes outshine the town, they do<br>This Christmas"**_

~And the way her eyes shined with joy and pure love of the holiday, just made Eli fall in love with her all over again.~

_**"Fireside is blazing bright  
>We're caroling through the night<br>And this Christmas will be  
>A very special Christmas for me, yeah<br>Ooh, alright, break it down, ha ha ha**_

_**Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, alright  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Alright now, right now, now"<br>**_  
>~Eli spent the rest of the day with Cynthia, doing the things that couples do during the holidays. He pretended to be angry when she made him wear reindeer antlers to go with her Santa hat, but he wasn't and she knew it, he would do anything for her.~<p>

_**"Fireside oh is blazing bright  
>We're caroling through the night, yeah<br>And this Christmas will be, oh  
>A very special Christmas for me, yeah"<strong>_

And this Christmas will be  
>A very special Christmas for me, oh, oh"<p>

~As the day came to an end, the camp was covered in groups of half-bloods that were warming up by the fireplaces , enjoying the last few minutes of the holiday season.~

_**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(Merry Christmas, ooh, yeah)<br>(Gonna have a merry Christmas)  
>Oh yeah, oh, oh<br>(Merry Christmas), oh it will be  
>Oh, a very, very, very special Christmas"<strong>_

A very special Christmas  
>(This Christmas)<br>Alright now, right now, yeah oh  
>It will be now, oh<br>(This Christmas)  
>Oh, this will be, this will be, baby<br>A very special"

__  
>~But you could find a certain Half-Blood couple cuddling by secluded fireplace they had claimed for themselves. "Look Eli," whispered Cynthia gesturing to an area above their heads, "mistletoe". As Eli leaned in for one more Christmas kiss, he decided that this had indeed been a very merry Christmas~<p>

*(music starts to fade)*

_**"Have a merry, merry Christmas  
>And a happy New Year<br>Oh hey, alright, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Merry Christmas<br>This Christmas  
>Oh this will be, this will be, baby"<strong>_


End file.
